


We be all night, love

by vernice



Series: Gram [1]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Deaf Character, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I better tag all the sex stuff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, because I wanna make sure you know, but better safe than sorry, english is not my first language, it's probably not that wild, no beta we die like men, please tell me when I should add tags, title from a beyonce song, what you're about to sign up for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernice/pseuds/vernice
Summary: After Grizz got back from this more than successful expedition he immediately got busy there.So one of the first things Grizz did was building a little cabin. First they used it only to store all the farming tools and as some kind of a staff room where they came together for their breaks and to warm up a bit from the cold winter weather.But soon Grizz started telling Sam that he would just stay there over night.It just so happened during the end of January that Sam and Grizz started to spent most of their weekends at the cabin together.Or: Sam and Grizz hiding in a cabin mostly doing the do.





	We be all night, love

**Author's Note:**

> First things first: English is N O T my first language. I maintain my skills are quite basic. All of the grammar errors and spelling mistakes are mine. This is also not betaed because I can.
> 
> And a second thing first: This is my first fan fiction in this fandom. I never wrote Gram before and this is only my third work (I wrote [Evak](https://archiveofourown.org/series/794769) a couple years ago). So, prepare yourself.
> 
> And a last thing first: There will only be one more part where, you know, the "real stuff" happens.

It is their little love nest.

After Grizz got back from this more than successful trip he immediately got busy there. The new discoverd land needed a lot of work and he ducked right in. Surprisingly it even got approved by Lexie and Harry or Campbell for that matter.

So one of the first things Grizz did was building a little cabin. First they used it only to store all the farming tools and as some kind of a staff room where they came together for their breaks and to warm up a bit from the cold winter weather.

But soon Grizz started telling Sam that he would just stay there over night. And Sam understands it. Grizz was more often than not the last one leaving the farm land late at night because there was so much to do. Winter was already in full swing and spring was just around the corner so they needed to prepare the land for seeding. Sam got it that Grizz pefered to crash right there in the little cabin to save time and sleep for the next day. He found himself more often than not being busy himself. Handling Eden was a lot and he loved and enjoyed every minute of it but it was a lot. Sometimes Sam couldn't believe just how much such a little human could be. Becca for sure also needed the help. Kelly was around frequently, too to help out especially because of medical reasons or when Eden got sick - but it was still a lot. 

Sam also knew that Grizz prefered to stay in the woods because it gave him space from what was going on in New Ham these days. After he got back from the expedition Sam, Becca and Gordie told him what happened with Allie and Will and the election and what they thought was going on with Harry and Lexie and of course also Campbell and what was maybe going to happen in the future. Sam knew that Grizz struggled with it. He knew that he wanted to be as far from this as possible.

After a couple of weeks and after Becca and Sam figured some kind of routine with Eden, Sam spoke with Becca about Grizz. She was beaming with happiness when he told her and super supportive. Sam knew that she wouldn't be that mad but her being so understanding and genuinely happy for him was more than he ever could have wished for. Right before New Years Sam finally saw a good opportunity to sit down with Grizz and told him everything about Becca and Eden.

Of course Grizz was surprised and unsurprisingly confused but also really relieved. Ever since Sam felt like the both of them were the only steady thing in New Ham. Even though they kept their relationship mostly hidden - because they decided it was for the better and they didn't want any attention with Campbell obviously pulling the strings behind the scenes - when they were together it was the most consistent thing in their daily routine.

So it just so happened during the end of January that Sam and Grizz started to spent most of their weekends at the cabin together. Sometimes only fridays till saturdays or saturdays till sundays but also sometimes two nights in a row. No one really cared because everyone seemed to have figured it out that Grizz wasn't there anymore for all the meals in the school cafeteria. So with time there weren't any questions about him anymore. Besides with Will missing in the kitchen the food was only nearly half as good as it was before. More people started to skip meals and were not showing up anymore. No one really seemed to question where they got their food so no one really cared when Sam and Grizz were both missing sometimes. No one realized.

Sam loved their little escapes and he didn't care at all about the fact that they had to stay in the cabin all day because it was just too risky to run around outside together. You would just never know who could hide behind trees or bushes in the woods. And they were smart enough to not risk anything they had. Becca promised to immediately text Sam and Grizz if she heard something or if someone asked for them or was looking for them or anything like that. But that never happened. They were safe in the depth of the forest.

They had all kind of nights out there together. There were silent ones were they just enjoyed each others presence with light touches and drifting off into sleep every now and then. They had loud nights with so much laughter and frolic in the air that it almost felt thick and hard to breathe. They had posh ones and Grizz would dine and wine Sam until he fell into a deep sleep feeling all heavy but happy. They had short nights because they kept talking about anything and everything and wouldn't want to find an end. A couple of dark nights, too but they were rare. Mostly because they didn't want to test their luck that much. So they decided to stay in complete darkness hoping that if anyone was out there looking for them they wouldn't see or find them. But yeah, seldom they had minor arguments over non-essential things which painted the whole place in such a darkness that they always coulnd't stay mad at each other for too long. There were cold nights because neither of them wanted to get up to feed the fire so they ended up entangled in each other without knowing where one boy starts and the other one ends. Of course there were hot nights, too. Full of heavy breaths and sloppy kissing sounds and the smell of sweat and sex in the air.

Grizz also managed to make that little cabin really comfy for them both. It was just one room with a table in the middle and chairs around it. A tiny little kitchen space for making food and a fire place on the wall. The sleeping place was only a matress on the floor. It wasn't much yet everything they needed.

Sam found something new everytime he sneaked out there that made this place just so much more nice and comfortable. Grizz started putting flowers on the table at some point. Sam didn't even know that stuff was blooming during winter but of course Grizz knew. For the bed he got more and more pillows which made it so cozy that it wasn't even a struggle to stay in bed all day. Grizz also started to light candles at some point which helped a bit with staying warm and they just created such a pleasant athmosphere. Sam will forever remember when he saw Grizz' slightly freckly and softly gleaming skin in the stuttering light of the candles for the first time when they got hot and heavy one night.

They had their little love nest out there.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me in the comments!
> 
> If someone who knows me irl finds this especially my sister, I'm sorry but I'm not sorry. It's all but your fault anyway. You made me read this Hermione and Snape fic all these years ago. Please don't tell our parents? <3
> 
> [tumblr](http://v-e-r-n-i-c-e.tumblr.com)  
[twitter](http://twitter.com/v_e_r_n_i_c_e)


End file.
